Nobody touches MY Lemurian!
by Jenova-chan
Summary: Felix and Piers is on a mission to hunt down some thieves, when something goes awry. The question is; who is the most dangerous? An extremly pissed of Venus Adept, or a Mercury Adept in a horriable situation?
1. Chapter 1

My first Golden Sun fanfic so don't be too harsh on me if I screw up on some places, please. I've tried my best.

For those who does not like boy/boy pairing, in this case Felix/Piers (cuz they're soooo cute) you will not enjoy reading this story, so don't flame me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.

'Thoghts'

"Speech"

* * *

The lighthouse incident three years ago changed their lives. In a positive way.

Felix, our brown-haired, quiet, cool and not-so-vocal hero, had actually fallen head over heels in love. And not to forget; the object for his affection loved him back.  
Piers, our golden-eyed, calm, strong and stubborn Lemurian, had fallen for the Venus Adept. Hard and fast.

---xXx---

Felix chopped through some thick vines, almost mechanically moving his arms back and forth, as he thought back at the time of the journey. It'd been love at first sight. He hadn't believed that was possible before; something so corny and mushy-gushy didn't seam appealing to him at all. But when they "found" Piers in Madras prison, he changed his mind in less than a second. Those golden eyes that contrasted with his aqua-blue hair and the muscular, but yet lean and agile body, sculptured by years at sea. His free spirit definitely didn't belong behind bars in a filthy small cell. Felix temper still flared whenever he thought about the ones putting his beloved in jail. Not to mention, Felix was a bit…possessive over his boyfriend. (Yes! His boyfriend! Only his!) He continued to think while he made his way through the forest.

Piers followed the Venus Adept closely, with his sword unsheathed, ready to attack or defend against any aggressive monsters. Smiling slightly as he watched the back of his lover, he took some time to think back at the moment the first met. The Mercury Adept realized that he hadn't made a very good first impression, being imprisoned like a simple thief or villain and all. But even though he'd seen Felix for the first time through thick iron bars, he'd known that his heart was caught when their eyes met, if only for a second, golden and mysterious brown orbs locked with each other. The hair was spiky and unruly, still was as a matter of fact, and his thin yet muscular frame was tense and alert. Love at first sight.

"Piers?"

THUNK!

Suddenly Piers found himself in a very odd position in Felix arms, cached before he fell flat on his back.

Felix gazed down on the Water Adept. "You were daydreaming…I asked you a question but I got no answer. Isn't it rude to ignore your boyfriend?"

Piers frowned. That explained the dull throbbing on his forehead. "Uh…I-I was just…um…how did this happen again?" Piers stuttered, feeling a bit stupid.

Felix sniggered quietly and pulled his love a bit closer. "I asked you if you wanted to stop here and put up camp for the night. But you paid me no mind." Felix leaned down to Piers ear. "Am I that uninteresting?"

Piers shuddered when the hot air was blown into his ear. He gently pushed himself off the Earth Adept and glared playfully at him. "Stop that you pervert! For your information; I wasn't daydreaming…I was just remembering things."

Felix shrugged with a smirk plastered in his face. "I'm the pervert? You're the oldest one here! Though you've never been polite enough to tell me exactly how old…"

"I can't see how my age would matter Felix. Concentrate on finding the bandits instead." Piers shrugged the age-question off yet again.

"You still haven't answered me Piers. Set camp or not?"

Piers stood still for a moment, closed his eyes and let his psyenergy scan their surroundings. They were currently on Hesperia continent, hunting down some thieves that had stolen a valuable tablet from New Vale.

As the rumors had spread about the Golden Sun and its divine limitless power, many bandits and power-hungry thieves had come to New Vale and searched for remnants of Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum.

The tablet was one of the very few things that the elders had been able to save from the disaster. It was supposed to be a special summon, unique for Vale. And, of course, seeing as it was from ancient times, it became a target for these particular thieves. One of them was supposedly an Adept, seeing as he'd used a Sleep-spell to get past the elders in the temple that it wan being kept in.

Felix and Piers was quick to offer their help to hunt them down. Neither of them was happy, living in the rebuilt Vale in peace, with nothing to explore, no adventures to be found. They both longed for freedom, to be able to snail wherever they wanted and see as the new world evolved.

And it wasn't a bad thing that it was only the two of them…

So here they were, surrounded by a thick jungle with only themselves to rely on (not that that was a bad thing). Just like the old days with a new twist.

Piers eyes fluttered open. "There's a small stream a bit further ahead. We can stop there."

Felix looked at him with a strange face. "Why do you always insist on being close to water? And you always seem to find it too…"

"It talks to me, dear Felix. And to further inform you; we are filthy. A quick bath to get rid of all this mud and sweat would be nice and our water bottles need to be refilled." Piers walked past his boyfriend and started to make his way through the jungle.

"You know I don't like wate-OUCH!" Felix gently rubbed his stinging cheek where the branch had hit him. He glared at Piers. "You did that on purpose!"

Piers looked back at him with an innocent face. "Don't badmouth my element Felix! Now come on and hurry up! The sun will set in approximately three hours and we need to have a camp by then."

Felix grumbled and followed the blue-haired Lemurian, this time with his senses on guard for more branch-flinging. He would get his revenge in one way or another...

Luckily for Piers, he couldn't se the mischievous smirk on Felix face.

- - - xXx - - -

Putting down the packing, Felix watched the Mercury Adept walk calmly down to the small but pretty fast flowing river. He himself, plopped down on a patch of thick grass, a safe distance from the water but yet close enough to hear and see if Piers got any trouble. Not that he would, it was, as he said; his element. But anyway, it's better to be safe then sorry.

It wasn't that he didn't like water. He was grateful for the cooling liquid quenching his thirst, he liked the feeling of it trickling down his hair and back, washing away the dirt and to be on a boat and watch the sun set over the open sea with Piers by his side. That was actually the best form of water. His very own Water Adept, the son of the sea himself.

But nonetheless, water didn't seem to like him.

After being swept of the deck and down into the water by a giant wave, and getting pulled out of the ocean by Piers one to many times, Felix had built up a respect and a slight…distrust for it.

"Felix! Get down here!"

Said Venus Adept snapped out of his thoughts and quickly located the voice that he knew so well. "You know me better than to ask that, Piers hunny. Though you can feel free to walk around like that more often…"

Piers blushed in a deep cherry-red and lowered his bare torso in the water, until the chilling, but refreshing, liquid almost touched his burning cheeks. "Shut up! I'm not so sure I want you in here anymore…"

"Fine by me." Felix waved his hand. "I can enjoy the view from here."

Piers snorted. "It's only because I love you that I can put up with your tongue."

"Love you too."

Felix returned to fixing their tent, humming a soft tune while glancing even so often at the bathing Piers. Said Lemurian didn't miss the thought-to-be-subtle looks he got from Felix. He walked up from the water, still with bare chest, and sneaked up behind the brown-haired Adept.

"I don't need you to watch over me like my mother Felix." He said while wrapping his muscular arms around his boyfriend. "I can defend myself quite good.

Felix turned around to face his captor. "I know, I know…I just don't trust this place to be safe."

"It's because it isn't. Neither was our whole journey. Felix, these monsters will bother neither you nor me." Piers let go of his protective koi and turned to face the supposed campfire. "You do know that three sticks alone won't burn for very long…if we even can set them on fire that is."

Felix looked over at the small sticks he'd gathered before his eyes had averted to watch over the Lemurian. "Hn. I guess Garet and Jenna was good for something beside being stubborn and violent."

Piers chuckled. "Don't be so mean Felix. You stay here and fix some food, while I gather some more wood." He noticed the look in the piercing brown eyes. "I won't be gone very long and Serac will be with me too keep me safe."

The little blue djin popped up and chirped happily, as if trying to convince his masters lover to let him go. Not very convincing since he was about the size of a small football, but Felix sighted and waved his hand, motioning that it was okay. "I don't like the idea of splitting up but you're probably right. I hate when you're right…"

"I'm always right." Piers smiled and began to put on his dry clothes.

He heard Felix voice mutter. "Stubborn Water Adept. I swear, if I knew you'd be like this I would've left you at home."

"After all the long, lonely years in Lemuria, you're a nice change of object to tease. Put up the rest of the camp now and I'll be back in a few."

As he embarked once again into the thick forest, Piers exhaled and let his senses relax. The peace that the sound of flowing water gave him and the stillness and silence of the woods was calming and purifying to his mind.

There was too much of this in Lemuria and too little in the outside world.

Frowning he realized that this was maybe…a bit too quiet. Almost like everything was…sleeping?

He took a good look around. 'Traces of humans…' He saw the broken branches and the marks of footprints in the grass.

"Serac…be ready."

Piers held his sword ready for battle and the djin perched itself on his shoulder.

* * *

There we go. Finished. Reviewers are my life and soul, and you'd make me very happy and deeply thankful if you reviewed. Press the blue button!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter up! I got all giddy and warm inside when I read the reviews so I just had to hurry up and get a new chap up. I hope you'll enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**

Weighted and measured: Thank you so much for the review! I actually don't know what a WIP is...so I can't answer that . And I realised that I forgot to write that they would be a bit OOC...I hope it's not too bothersome. Thanks again!

Bankyon: Oh, now you made me blush! I hope you'll like this chapter too! Thank you for the reiew!

Banshee-chama: Yes, I decided to make Piers uke since I think it's cute...and I found pictures of him being uke-ish so... I'm glad you liked it Here's your update!

Rikku1993: Thank you so very much for your review! And those three words are the best words ever! Hope you'll like this chapter too.

Onwards with the chapter!

* * *

"Phwew…why does he always leave the hard work for me?"

Felix whiped the thin layer of sweat from his forehead and stopped to overlook his work. The tent was up, the big bottles of water were filled and starts to a simple dinner had been made. He nodded to himself and then noticed just how hot it'd become. The stones placed around the campfire hadn't been the easiest to find and put in place.

He glanced over to the river.

'Piers said it was nice…and I did fill the water bottles in that water, but still…'

His thoughts were interrupted by a small wave rippling the surface. He quickly dismissed the idea of a bath.

Felix let out a sight and sat down on a big rock. He decided to take the opportunity to brood. He didn't have much time to do that anymore and instead, he'd begun to talk a bit more. Only a very small bit more, but anyway. The Earth Adept shifted his position to get more comfortable. It was all Piers fault. He was so…easy to talk to. Always calm and ready to listen and seemingly the only one who understood him for real.

Feh…Piers was probably the only one who had more problems than himself and anyone else.

Felix didn't know much of Piers past, other than that the only family the Lemurian had was his father, whom Felix didn't have any idea where he was, and his mother who had died when Piers was with them, and his uncle who still lived in Lemuria. The senate hated him, particularly Conservato, and treated him like a traitor. He'd become an outcast. But Piers never mentioned anything about it at all…

'I probably should talk to him about those things…'

"KWEEH!"

Felix almost fell off his "brooding-rock", startled by the birds who suddenly took flight in a chaotic demeanor from the forest.

"Stupid, stupid birds…Echo, stop laughing!" Felix muttered to his earth djin, who'd happened to see the accident.

Glancing over to the woods, he searched with his sight for his lover. No long blue hair met his eye and no mysterious golden eyes were looking back at him.

"Damned…Piers, you hopeless Lemurian…where are you?"

Grabbing his sword, Felix brown eyes darted back and forth, trying to spot any incoming enemies. Seeing none, he silently decided that Piers had been gone way to long for just collecting firewood and birds didn't just fly away like that if they weren't scared of something.

"Call me overprotective all you want. I'm going to look for him." Felix said to his little djin, who chirped as answer and floated in the air beside him.

The Venus Adept held his sword ready as he walked into the forest, the same way that he'd seen his boyfriend do before.

--xXx--

Piers wasn't so sure anymore that the alluring peace and calmness was a natural cause.

As he chopped through the thick shrubbery of green waist-high fern, he came closer to the river that streamed through the forest, the same water he'd bathed in not too long ago. He felt safer around his natural element and for some reason he didn't trust the forest anymore.

With the sword still unsheathed, he pondered about the whereabouts of the thieves that they were chasing. His yellow eyes widened when he remembered exactly what they'd done. The sleep-spell! The priests had been put down with a sleep-barrier by an Adept!

Suddenly he found himself in a clearing, the river flowing peacefully in the eastern corner of it.

"Shit…" Piers cursed out loud.

The clearing was obviously inhabited, since a raggedy tent and the burnt ashes from a campfire were present. A big sac caught his attention and, seeing as his citrine eyes wasn't the only catlike feature he had, his curiosity made him go closer. The hymn of streaming water reminded him of the closeness of his element, and it made him feel safer as he picked up the heavy, cloth-wrapped thing inside the bag.

Slowly and silently he unwrapped the tattered cloth stripes and his suspicions were confirmed. It was the tablet from Vale. The one he and Felix were searching for.

"Look who's here! The vermin from Vale."

Piers whirled around, the sudden movement made the nervous birds fly, and he faced the person that the deep and harsh voice belonged to. About --, in the outskirts of the clearing, stood a very large man.

"You're the thief we're hunting. Give up if you don't want to get beaten to a pulp." Piers said cockily, smirking teasingly at the man.

The man laughed; no it was more like cackling. He stepped into the open and Piers saw the whole body of his enemy.

He was big. Huge. Scars littered the bare arms and face; even the bald skull had a web of intricate patterns of discolored skin. The huge muscles flexed, trying to intimidate him. He missed one eye, probably lost in the fight which had given him a scar that mutilated his face, twisting the mouth to a grim sneer.

The dirty clothes hugged the muscular body, and Piers couldn't see any kind of weapon besides the mans bare fists whom where raised in a battle-stance.

"You're cocky little brat. But that pretty blue hair of yours is going to get ruffled." The man barked out.

Piers eyed him carefully, mentally readying his psyenergy for a quick fight. He felt no traces of psyenergy in any form radiating from the man, concluding that he wasn't the Adept. "You're the one going down. My pretty blue hair isn't to keen on getting messed up, but I doubt that you even can touch me with your level of strength."

The big man obviously got tired of the tough-talk, and growled aggressively and charged at Piers, who easily evaded the blow and used his sword to cut the mans arm.

Shrieking in blind rage, the thief turned around to attack again. Not caring to evade this time, Piers used his psyenergy to create a barrage of razor-sharp icicles, effectively stopping the man.

"Feh…you're stronger than expected pretty one." He licked his lips, the red snake-like flesh darted out to lick the blood from the wound on his chin that the icicles had made. "But I like the feisty ones. I'll have so much fun with you when you don't have any strength left!"

Piers cringed a bit, abhorred and a bit taken aback by the comment. "You disgusting human! You won't lay a hand on me!"

Summoning up a powerful wave of psyenergy that streamed through his body, he charged at the bald man. The Water Adepts sword pierced the mans left arm, and just as quick as he'd struck, Piers was on the move again, dancing around his opponent with excellent skill and precision. The blood gushed out of the wound, drawing an enraged howl out of the brute.

Piers allowed himself to smirk. "You're to slow, big guy. Give it up! You stand no chance against a Lemurian warrior on your own."

"No, I see he doesn't. But perhaps if we're two. Nighty-night."

Piers didn't have time to react before he felt the blunt and heavy impact of a sleep-spell. He felt his legs give in underneath him and he fell to his knees.

A figure stepped out of the thick forest. He, for the voice was definitely male, was thinner and had a more slender build than the other.

"You're...the Adept..." Piers slurred, fighting against the spell.

"Yes, I am. Now tell us where your companion is! We've been aware of your presence long enough to know that there's two of you." The new, weasel-like person said.

The spell was weak. Probably because of the low level of the Adept himself and Piers could feel his legs waking up. 'If I just could use a djin to divert their attention...'

He snorted. "I would never tell you bastards anything." His legs moved a bit.

"Oh well, then we just have to-HEY! Why aren't you sleeping?!"

"NOW SERAC!" Piers sprung from the ground, albeit a bit wobbly, and dashed towards the woods while djin launched its powerful strike.

But the spell hadn't worn off completely, and Piers pace was slower than usual, nothing like his real speed and agility. He cursed under his breath and urged his legs to move faster.

"You fucking brat! SLEEP!" The spell-casters voice growled, and yet again Piers felt the blunt force of psyenergy invading his mind. This time a stronger kind.

Falling to his knees, only a few metres from the woods, Piers eyes burned with rage and the urge to fight soared through his tanned body. But alas, his head became dizzy and his sight got blurry. He heard footsteps running up behind him, but couldn't muster up the strength required to stand up and face his enemies.

A chilly feeling fluttered in his stomach, something he recognised as fear. He clenched his fists in the thick, slightly moist grass.

It's been a long time since he felt like this...the last time he could remember was at the final lighthouse, wondering if they'd actually screwed up and doomed the world forever. But this was not only fear for his own well-being, but for Felix' too. The one and only he'd do anything to protect and then he went and did something like this! Stupid...stupid...the death-grip he held on the grass started to slacken against his will.

The footsteps stopped right behind him where he was hunched over on all four.

Suddenly a hand with rough fingers ran sickeningly slow down his hair and continued down his back. The Mercury Adept hid a disgusted shudder and tried to move his arm to slap the unwanted hand away. The attempt became a weak and pitiful wave, and he instantly had to put his hand down on the ground to stop the world from spinning.

He heard his captors snicker at his weak state and he growled through clenched teeth.

"Such temper! I'll absolutely have fun with you!" The hand stopped travelling and settled for playing with his blue tresses. "Now tell us!" It yanked at the hair, making Piers raise his head a bit.

"No...n-no...I won't...y-you bastards!" The Water Adepts incoherent mind managed to form a stuttering sentence while he fought for his vision not to darken.

"Hmpf! Suit yourself."

The blunt end of a knife handle came out of nowhere and collided with Piers temple and the sheer force of the impact made him topple over to the side, falling face first to the ground.

The incredulous pain, combined with the already working spell, stripped him of his last traces of consciousness and he felt himself go numb and starting to slip into the comforting darkness. But one thought still lingered.

'Felix...Felix please be safe..."

And everything turned black.

--xXx--

Something was wrong. So very wrong.

'He should be here somewhere...please Piers, make a sound. Do something!'

Felix quickened his pace, spurred on by the lack of movements and sounds. Even Echo was beginning to feel nervous, since the contact with Serac was disturbed. Normally, it shouldn't be.

'Please be okay, please, please, please dear Gods keep him safe...' The chant grew more and more frantic as he couldn't spot anything blue at all.

As the true elite warrior Piers was, he hadn't left much trace to follow, so Felix only hope was to follow Echo as the little djin sniffed his way through the shrubbery, following his master's boyfriend's scent.

Suddenly a howl of rage and pain broke the still silence. It was coming from a bit further ahead.

It was definitely not Piers voice. It was too rough, too raw. Nothing like his Piers, who's voice he could distinguish from thousands of others in a heartbeat.

Thus it was an unidentified being, possibly an enemy who, if that was the case, probably was fighting someone, someone who just might be Piers. Lots of 'maybes'.

If the 'maybes' was actually confirmed, and Piers really was fighting someone, it wasn't very appealing. Not for the other guy that is.

Felix fell into a quick stealthy run, his brown and green clothes camouflaged him perfectly in the forest. Soon he heard the faint sound of flowing water and sounds of a fight. People were yelling and strong psyenergy seeped through the vegetation. He smiled slightly and stayed hidden in the thick foliage. It was a while since he'd seen Piers fight…the sight was quite sexy if he could say so himself.

He slowly peeked over the bush that was covering him. The sight that met his brown, expectant eyes shocked him and he froze at the spot.

His love…on his knees…panting…his beautiful face twisted in disgust and anger…two unknown men standing beside him, jeering down at the blue hair. They were definitely not friendly. He noticed a wound that still bled on the bigger mans arm, and he smiled humorlessly at it. So he was the source of the scream he'd heard earlier. Good.

"-have fun with you."

Felix cursed under his breath. He had to hear what they were saying.

"Now tell us!" The bald, big man growled.

The Venus Adept noticed with a surge of anger that the brute had his hand tangled in Piers blue tresses and that he'd yanked it hard enough to get his boyfriend to raise his head slightly. The look on the mans face showed all too evidently that he enjoyed this and what he wanted to do with his love.

His ears picked up the low mumbling of the Mercury Adept, nut he couldn't make out the words. But he did see the suppressed shudder, slightly running through the tanned body like a small electric shock, when the scarred guy touched his hair.

Anger flashed over the smaller mans face. Apparently Piers answer didn't satisfy him. He motioned with a knife he had stuck in his belt to the other, who took it from him. Felix eyes widened in pure shock and terror, his heart understood what might happen next but his brain didn't react in time.

Never had a time gone so slow and never before had a motion caused him so much agony.

But, as the handle of the knife hit Piers temple with a sickening 'thud', he couldn't help to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. As the Water Adept fell over to his side, Felix was sure he felt his heart break at the sight, knowing he just witnessed his beloved get struck unconscious. But he was still alive. Felix could feel the weak aura of psyenergy surrounding the motionless body.

He took a quick look around. How much he ever wanted to, he couldn't rush headfirst into battle. It could be fatal, if not for him, but for Piers who definitely couldn't defend himself right now. The woods around his were empty and the tent too, so he could narrow it down to two enemies. He doubted that they had any djins. They looked to stupid for that…

The grip on his sword had tightened until his knuckles were white and his nails dug into his palms. But before he could lunge at the foes, they moved over to Piers side. He couldn't take the risk to hurt him…with narrowed eyes, he followed their every step. He didn't like this one bit.

"He didn't talk." The skinny one talked while the one-eyed man put some herbs on his bleeding arm.

"Feh…stubborn shit." The big man put his foot under Piers unconscious form and ruthlessly shoved him over so he was lying on his back. "I prefer women but this one will suffice as a replacement for now…he sure looks good enough."

The smaller one only shrugged his shoulders and snorted.

Everything before Felix eyes turned red.

No one ever EVER dared to touch or talk about his Piers improperly! NO ONE!

With a howl of rage he threw himself at his enemies, dealing blow after blow with psyenergy-enhanced strikes. Before his brain went into berserk-mode, the only thoughts present was:

'I'm going to get Piers back no matter what…no matter what happens, I will get him safe!'

* * *

Arrrgh! Fights are so hard to write! Please forgive me if you don't get the battles...I had it all in my head and tried my best to describe it. Anyway, please review and I'll try to work twice as hard!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not dead! I just have a lot to do, and unfortunatly this gets left behind. But the story is progressing nicely, though a bit slow, and I'm surprised that I actually bursted that writers block. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I think I have to do two more...I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. **

Riku1993: I'm glad that you didn't think I screwed the fights up XD and that really was a good advice about the anime...thank you! And oh my god, you are one cruel demon! The world needs more beautiful Felix/Piers fanart and you don't have a scanner! Ah, well I am flattered beyond recognition by your words and I hope you leave me a review this time too! Thanks.

Bloodysamurai: Thank you very much for your review! I guess I wasn't as fast as I hoped to be with the updates, but I'll try to make up for it! Thanks again!

GoldenSunLover17: I hope the suspence hasn't killed you yet my friend, because I'd be sad if you didn't leave me a review this time. Thank you for your wonderful review!

Lunar Asassin13: Of course I'll continue it when you give me such nice reviews! Hope you'll like this chapter!

To you all who added me or my story to your favourites, I send you lots of hugs and cookies! Without you, this wouldn't work! Thank you!

* * *

His enemies had no time to react.

Felix' glowing sword was everywhere, dealing out tremendous amounts of damage, and even the earth beneath the fighters rumbled and turned against its master's foes. Felix vaguely felt the warm, sticky blood from his opponents splatter up on his arms, soaking the fabric, as he cut through flesh.

In the chaos, the big brute thought surprisingly fast despite his dumb appearance. He grabbed the fallen Lemurians arm and hauled him up in front of him, using the body as a human shield. His other arm, coated with blood, wrapped itself around Piers neck.

"Throw away your weapon if you don't want him to die!"

Felix stopped dead in his tracks, panting slightly, and the red fury that glazed his chocolate eyes faded away. It took a minute for the picture of Piers, his Piers, hanging like a rag-doll from the huge arms, to sink into his dazed mind.

The skinny man took his chance of respite to, as quick as he could, limp behind the big man. His lip was busted, the blood dripped down his chin, and nasty deep cuts littered his lanky frame. His leg was pretty messed up too. Felix enjoyed the sight tremendously.

"Let him go!" The Venus Adept growled dangerously.

"I don't think so, Vale scum! I'll snap his neck like a twig if you don't drop your weapon!"

Felix cursed silently. He had no choice but to obey, and he slowly lowered his sword to the ground. At least he still had his psyenergy. "Now let Piers go! I did what you told me, so put him down!"

The big man slimed humourlessly at him and pressed his face into the crook of Piers neck. "I don't think I will actually...I like his smell and I wonder...does he taste as good too?" His red tongue darted out and licked Piers throat and cheek. "You know what? He did."

Felix screamed in anger and took a step forward. "How dare you?!"

The grip around the Mercury Adepts neck tightened visibly. "Oh, no you don't! Come one step closer and he'll be dead." Said neck began to look very breakable at this point.

Felix took a deep breath. He had to focus. Panicking and getting angry would just get him and Piers in more trouble. What was he supposed to do now... he swallowed hard. The situation definitely didn't look good.

*_---xXx---_*

His head hurt...a lot...and he couldn't breathe properly. What in Weyard was going on?

Voices...someone yelled...he wished that they would stop. The voices just made his head ache more. The thing around his neck that stifled his breaths was warm...slimy and solid, and it kept his head from moving. Ugh...his cheek felt all wet.

Opening his eyes would probably be a good idea...if they didn't feel like led. But he'd never been a quitter, had he? So he slowly pried his eyes open, only to squeeze them shut again as light blinded him, the rays of sunshine cutting like knives through his brain. His back was up against something warm and firm too...and it felt like it was rumbling slightly, and that voice that was obnoxiously near his ear was talking again.

"-he'll be dead." The grip tightened further. Not appreciated at all.

He couldn't actually think of anything else to do than opening his eyes again. Golden eyes cracked open a bit and this time, the light wasn't as stinging as before. He absentmindedly noticed that the sun was about to set.

"Piers!" A very familiar voice yelled his name. Oh, the headache...

With blurry eyes he searched for the person to whom the voice belonged. He spotted a brown and green being in front of him, seemingly the one that called his name.

The pressure on his airways made his eyes tear up and he gasped for air.

"Looks who's come back from dreamland."

The dark, rough voice was right by his ear and the speaker blew hot, disgusting breaths in his face. Piers tried to turn away from the foul stench, but his head and neck was stuck somehow. He realised that the thing around his neck was actually a very muscular and bloody arm. And it didn't let go of him.

"Wh-what's...going on?" He mumbled, lips not moving the way he wanted them to.

"Piers...please...don't move." Felix voice again, with just a tint of...was that panic?

The thing his back was against (Piers assumed that it was a very broad chest, possibly connected to the arm...yes that made sense.) rumbled as the man spoke to him again. "Do as he says and I won't hurt you...much."

"You won't hurt him at all, bastard!" Felix shouted.

By now, Piers started to feel slightly worried by this situation. What'd happened? He remembered collecting firewood...and fighting thieves and...oh. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Hey Craig." The smaller man raised his voice. "He's a Lemurian...the exotic ones always pay extra. With him and the tablet we'll have enough money for a lifetime."

Piers widened his eyes. They were going to...sell him?! He knew far to well that the ones that bought humans weren't exactly the type who gave you a cookie, patted your head and said: 'You can go home now'. No, no...he was to expect far worse than his current treatment.

He started to struggle against the firm hold, but his body was still in recovery. The chest pressed up against his back rumbled with sadistic laughter.

"Did you get nervous now brat?" The voice hissed in his ear, then it turned away. "Put the other guy to sleep and get this over with."

"But I don't have enough psyenergy left." The smaller man whined.

Piers choked as the larger man flung around to face his companion. "What?! Take a psy-star or something then! This has taken long enough already, so hurry up!"

By now, small black dots danced in intricate patterns before Piers eyes. "I...can't...br-breathe..." He squeezed his eyes shut to get the hallucinations go away.

The pressure let up slightly, and his lungs sucked in what air they could get hold of.

"This is a dead end. Just let Piers go and you can take the tablet and do whatever you want with it. We won't hunt you, as long as you give back Piers to me in one piece." Felix _knew_ how desperate that sounded but he was running out of options by now.

"The hell we will! If my stupid companion could just recharge his psyenergy and get you under a sleep-spell, we'll have two captives and some extra cash!"

Despite his head screaming in protest, Piers eyes flew open at the statement. They were going to take Felix too?!

No...no he couldn't let that happen....he didn't care what they did to him, as long as they left Felix out of it and unharmed.

His fingertips tingled with newly recovered psyenergy that just itched to be set free, preferably like a big icicle, mashing the two thugs into infinity. He wiggled his toes slightly to wake his body up thoroughly.

In the meantime, the small man was rummaging around in the big cloth pieces that once (before Felix entered the picture with his sword and angry demeanour) had been a tent, looking for a psy-star. With a triumphant snort and a wince, he crawled out, clutching the small, shining gem in his hand. "Here! I got it!"

Piers knew that it would take a minor miracle to get them both out of this. He couldn't even summon a djin without his captor noticing it, so how could he help?

He closed his eyes briefly, despite the situation he was in, and tried to think. More and more psyenergy flowed through his veins, and suddenly a new force, shocking his senses. Flowing, whispering and chaotic, this new nature-based power soothed him and gave him strength that he didn't even know he possessed.

Realization hit him. It was the river.

"Use it already! Don't give this shit time to use his psycho powers!" Craig's raw voice commanded.

"Yes...just wait a second..."

Piers yellow eyes searched for Felix brown ones, and caught a glimpse of worry. Even when Felix was trying so hard to suppress it, Piers could see the flicker of fear. He couldn't stand to see his lover so distressed.

He forced himself to look away and focus on the new source of psyenergy instead.

"You know you can't get away with this. I'm at least as strong as Piers so you won't be able to take me down with one weak sleep-spell. You'll loose the fight anyway." Felix tried again.

The light of a psy-star flashed to the right of Piers and he felt the energy of the Wind Adept getting recharged slowly. Panic rose in his chest and he strained his senses to extract as much psyenergy out of his surroundings as possible, from the natural energy of the trees, ground and of course the river. The mass of water danced and whispered, flowing much quicker than before.

"I'm done!" The triumphant shout startled Piers, and he felt rather than saw the smirk form on his captor's lips. The shorter man laughed manically. "Sleep!"

Piers watched in horror as Felix slowly sunk to the ground, defenseless and desperate. He couldn't take much more of this…

"Fuck…these two are some stubborn shit." That cackling laugh again.

Craig's arm had cut of his air-supply for too long, and Piers had begun to see white stars flashing before his eyes. Thus he saw very little of what happened to Felix, but he definitely heard the muffled scream and the thud from the Earth Adepts body when it hit the ground.

That did it. Something inside of him snapped.

A flood of ice-blue psyenergy burst from his body in, and his oxygen-deprived mind was gratefully lost in a blinding white light. This was too much. This had to stop now.

The river was eerily calm.

* * *

Whoa...it got pretty short now when I looked at it. And I still got a waaaay to go! Or...mybe not that far but with the work and school, I'll try to write as fast as I can. Hope you won't kill me for that XD Buh bye for now! Love you!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Back on track with faster updates! Hurray for holidays! School starts tomorrow, so I felt like I had to keep moving with the story, even though this chapter got a bit too short for my liking. I hope you can forgive me and read it anyway.

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of repeating this. I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!**

Bloodysamurai: I hope you're happy with this chapter too! Yeah, I know it seems like everyone's busy and stuff...it's quite sad actually. But I promise I'll work twice as hard to get the rest of the fic up pronto! A thousands of thanks for the review!

Rikku1993: I'm not so sure that I'm doing great, but I'll bust my ass off to keep you happy XD Your review is most welcome as always, and I'm looking forward to that picture! Hugs to you for sticking with the story!

Minikimii: Thank you very much! And yeah, the psyenergy-thingy is a lot like Eragon I guess...but I couldn't figure out how else they were getting it...I mean they recharge it constantly, even without psy-stars and stuff. Tell me if I'm wrong and I'll correct it, I promise! Thank you a lot for the review!

Lunar Assassin13: Don't die! I hope I'll be able to save you with this update! I'll try to satisfy everyone with regular updates but.... it's sooo hard to get the time! But you encourage me to continue! Your review is making my day! Thanks!

* * *

Felix watched in shock as the Lemurians eyes rolled up and his body shone with bright light. He heard the man next to him scream in horror as the big brute, the one previously holding Piers, started to turn blue. He was literally freezing solid, and the Mercury Adept smiled humorlessly with unseeing eyes.

Footsteps behind him told him that the small man had started to run away, possibly trying to make his way into the forest.

Water from the river twisted around Piers body making wild, strange patterns in the air, and turquoise hair danced with it as Piers sharply turned his head towards the fleeing character. Suddenly the water froze and the icicles the liquid made flew from their position, heading for the running man. Felix eyes widened a fraction as it dawned on him exactly _where_ some of the razor-sharp crystals were flying.

Towards him. And in his semi-paralyzed state, there was nothing he could do to get out of their way quick enough.

Felix squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact, but strangely enough, the water didn't hit him. Instead he heard a thump behind him, and he realized someone else _had_ been hit. He opened eyes again, only to stare into the milky white eyes of his love. He had to remind himself that this was _Piers _and not someone else or…something else.

Slowly, almost zombie-like, Piers raised his hand and tiny blue sparkles appeared around the Venus Adept. He felt the remnants of the sleep-spell leave his mind; just in time to rush up and catch his boyfriend before his now limp body hit the ground.

The water crept back into the river and left both Felix and Piers remarkably dry, but Felix paid no mind as he hurriedly checked for the Mercury Adepts pulse. He sighted in relief as he felt the soft beating of a heart, and he brushed away some stray blue hair strands to get a better look at his beloveds face.

'Lemurians really are a remarkable people…' He thought, checking the still body for any other damage. 'I doubt that Mia, or even Alex, could've done something like this. They might have the power of Mercury, but the blessing of the sea itself belongs to Lemuria only.'

A moan escaped velvety soft lips and Felix directed his attention to the tanned face.

*-___xXx___-*

His head felt like it was about to explode and everything, from head to toe, felt like it was made of lead. A far too reoccurring feeling today.

He tried to figure out what cause him to feel like this, but he soon gave up since thinking felt like swimming to Taopo Swamp. One thought led to another, whom soon led to a sinking, sticky and overall useless situation. Not to mention, his head felt like something that Poseidon shoved his trident through.

Thinking was out of the question but Piers knew that he had to figure out what'd happened. He didn't know why he had to, though it probably had something to do with incredibly overprotective, possessive and amazingly hot boyfriend Felix. Ouch…just thinking that far made his brain cells scream in protest.

Opening his eyes might be a good idea. What other way was there to know where you were and figure out why you feel like someone was holding you in their arms? With slow progressing work, Piers cracked his golden eyes open and to his surprise, he looked straight up into a familiar face. Brown hair: check. Deep mysterious brown eyes: check. Felix: check.

He watched with amusement as the Venus Adept's facial expression changed from 'I'm-worried-sick-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do' to 'I'm-still-worried-but-I'm-relived-that-you're-okay'.

He forced a weak, shake smile to his lips.

"Hi Felix…are you okay?" He was rather proud over his sentence, even though hit came out in broken whispers. "You're…okay right?"

*-___xXx___-*

Felix fought hard to hold back his tears of relief, and as the master of iron will and poker-faces, he succeeded. But as that stupid, stupid Water Adept asked him if he was alright, he couldn't stop himself from chocking on a sob as he swooped down clumsily to place a passionate kiss on those soft lips. In Piers weak state, all he could do was to willingly accept it and try to not get to light-headed in the process.

Breaking the kiss, Felix easily lifted up Piers bridal style and started to walk towards the shaggy tent, purposely avoiding looking at the man-now-turned-ice-statue. Careful not to hurt Piers, Felix put him down on the ground beside him and quickly shoved the priceless tablet into his backpack and picked up Piers again, afraid to let him out of his sight even for only a minute.

He felt the body in his arms stir slightly. "F-Felix? You…are alright…please say something…Felix?" The voice was tinted with worry.

He realized that he hadn't answered the question yet. "Yes. Yes, I'm alright…let's just g-"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what Piers' icicles had done to the smaller man…or what was left of him anyway. He looked more like a hedgehog then a man, pinned to the tree with numerous crystals sticking out of his body. Or a pincushion perhaps. His blood mixed with the melting water and colored it a light red, shining in the dying light of the setting sun.

Not to worry Piers any further, he continued. "Let's get back to the ship and get some rest before we set sail for home, okay?"

"What is it? Why did you stop in mid-sentence?" The Lemurian in his arms (very light weight despite the muscles) was as perceptive and questioning as always.

He tightened his grip ever so lightly around the tanned sailor, just to assure himself that Piers was still there. He took a deep breath and asked the question that nagged him. "Do you…remember what you did to those two men?"

*-___xXx___-*

He actually didn't remember. All that he could summon from his memory was the feeling of incredible power he'd felt before he lost consciousness. What could he possiably done to make Felix, a seasoned warrior, to lose track of what he was saying?

Piers weakly shook his head and winced at the sudden pang of pain it gave him. He'd forgotten how much it hurt to move his head. "No, I'don't. I can't remember a thing."

* * *

And that's it for tonight folks. Sorry again for the shortness and the lack of any real advancment, but I'm getting there! Promise! As always, your reviews are most welcome, and deeply appreciated! So review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! I must apaologize for my last update, as I found spelling errors that shouldn't have been there. It seems that faster updates ment sloppier updates too. I'm sorry. This story is now coming to it's end, and I'm actually a bit sad to let the last chapter be...well the last. I have an idea about another oneshot (Felix/Piers of course), but I want your opinion about it as it contains a fair amount of Alex-bashing. I like Alex a lot but...he just came to be the bad guy in that oneshot. Please tell me if you want it posted.

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Get it?**

Minikimii: Nope, I'm not from America, but I actually don't know how it's spelled. It was a while ago that I played it and I took for granted that it was spelled like that. I apologize if I've been wrong. Good that you noticed. As for the pincushion-man, I think he had it coming, hadn't he? I'm glad that you liked it, and I'm so happy you give me such long reviwes! Thank you!

Rikku1993: Hahaha, don't worry about it! I'll wait patiently for it to get uploaded. I'm very flattered that you've stuck with this story to the end, and I must agree with you that Piers would be quite cool as God-Piers...I send you a bunch of hugs for the review!

Lunar Assassin13: Thanks that you noticed! I don't mind speling corrections at all, after all it's just plain irritating to not have them fixed ne? So don't worry, I'm not mad XD Thanks for the review!

To all of you who liked this story and read it, added it to a list (or me for that matter) or sent me messages: I couldn't have done it without you. Lotsa' love and bye for now!

* * *

Felix wasn't sure that he wanted to show Piers what he'd done. It wasn't as if they hadn't killed other beings before, their journey had been loaded with fights, but this…this was nothing like those combats. This was more like an execution. He didn't want that on the Lemurians conscience.

But, he reasoned, what else could he do? He couldn't hide it from him, that'd just be wrong…he wasn't one to decide what Piers was allowed to see and what he could not. So he slowly turned around to face the brute-now-made-ice-sculpture, almost holding his breath as he felt Piers' muscles tense up.

"There was…one more man. What…did I do to him?"

Felix was shocked at the calmness and lack of emotion in the Water Adepts voice. "This way." He turned again, walking slowly towards the woods.

The ice was gone now, only the butchered remains of the psyenergy-user laid on the crimson-stained grass.

"What…happened to him?"

"Ice. And lots of it."

"…Let's go. Could you heal me please?" The tone the Lemurian used was beyond arguing.

"If you say so…Cure." Felix let warm psyenergy flow from his body to the other, and carefully helped Piers to stand.

The Mercury Adept slowly began to walk towards the forest, only stopping to pick up his dropped sword.

"Piers…" Felix began, but was cut short as he saw the rigid posture of the other and the silent tears running down tanned cheeks. "…It was nothing. Let's be on our way."

*-___xXx___-*

The trip back to the ship was fairly calm, aside from the obligatory random battles against wild beasts. One wild seagull managed to get a lucky scratch at Felix. Piers 'ice-berged' it five times until Felix kindly told him that it'd died at the first strike, and they reached the boat without any further accidents or mishaps.

Night had fallen hours ago before they'd cleared the ship from the monsters that'd inhabited it for the time that they were gone.

"I think that was the last one…we'll set sail first thing tomorrow." Felix sighted and sheathed his sword.

"Yes, I think that'd be an excellent idea…right now I'm just too sleepy…" Piers stumbled forward towards the door to their room.

The Venus Adept watched his movements worriedly. "How's your head? Still hurts?" Felix frowned. Piers stumbled around like a drunkard.

"Hm…? A little bit, but s'okay…just need to sleep." Piers shook his head to make the world stop spinning.

Foreseeing what would happen; Felix quickly stepped forward and caught the Mercury Adept before his legs gave out beneath him.

Piers smiled gratefully. "Thanks…I don't think I'll do that again."

"No…not that I mind having you in my mercy, but I'd prefer if you could stand upright and walk properly without me having to catch you all the time." Felix smirked mischievously and flung Piers arm around his shoulder.

"Hey! I can walk fine thank you!" The Lemurian fought back.

The Earth Adept snickered. "Consider this as payback for that branch you so nicely smacked in my face."

Too tired to argue any further, Piers walked/hung/stumbled down the stairs with Felix by his side, and they reached their shared bedroom. The room was simply decorated, two large bookshelves crammed with maps, old books and other rarities they'd found on their journeys took up most of the western wall while a small window let the soft moonlight illuminate a desk at the opposite side of the entrance.

Piers let go of his supporting boyfriend and flopped down on the bed with simple white sheets. He felt all the stress of the day come rolling over him and he closed his eyes in fatigue. With closed eyes, he rather felt than saw Felix lay down beside him when the mattress dipped down slightly and the gentle warmth of another body softly pressed up against him. Some rustle, and the comfort of heavy blankets surrounded him, and after a moment a pair of slender but strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and back.

"Piers…what exactly happened back there?" Felix couldn't let it go. He had to know what'd caused the usually calm swordsman to become a coldblooded killer. He felt a slight shiver run through Piers and he tightened his hold.

"I actually can't say for sure…but I think I somehow merged my psyenergy with the rivers natural power." The Water Adept talked slowly, as if he had to choose his words carefully. "I think, somewhere in our oldest scripts resurrected from old Lemuria, something is said about Lemurians have a closer bond with Mercury and the element of water than other Adepts. I can only guess that it's somehow connected with the curse, or blessing if you will, that Mercury herself has casted upon us. It mentions mixing psyenergy with nature-based energies and I think that's what I did. I did not even know I could, my instincts probably went on auto-pilot."

"…Seriously? I never knew you could do such a thing. Why didn't you tell me?" Felix was amazed.

Piers looked ashamed. "I didn't actually believe that it was true. We have many legends and stories in Lemuria, and it's hard to tell where a myth ends and truth begins. Most of them turn out to be quite useless anyway."

"You yourself is a living legend, and you certainly have proven yourself to be much more than just useful."

Suddenly Piers found himself lying beneath the Venus Adept, as Felix had rolled over to straddle him. He smiled coyly as sleep quickly was forgotten. "How do you define useful? I don't think I'm being very useful right now."

Strong thighs tightened their grip around his midsection as Felix leaned forward. "Somehow, I think I can change that…"

Piers only answered with a soft moan as calloused hands strayed up under his blue shirt and warm fingers splayed out over his caramel toned stomach. A sudden warm and wet sensation on his neck made him gasp and look down to Felix face.

A smug smile graced the pale lips as Felix pink tongue darted out again and licked his collarbone. "You know what?" He asked huskily.

Piers only shook his head.

The grin widened. "You do taste good." He leaned over and put his mouth by the Water Adepts ear. "And you're mine. I won't anyone hurt you like that again. I promise you."

Piers arched his back and grinned. "I know you won't. You're mine, as much as I'm yours. I love you."

Needless to say, neither of them slept very much that night.

* * *

It got all corny in the end! I guess that proves that you shouldn't write endings at 04.00 am...I'm beat so I'm off to bed. Please tell me what you think both about this last chapter and the idea of a oneshot. I can't thank you guys enough for reading this! Press the blue button one last time now!


End file.
